VS2 Episode 13 Seward Alaska
by MLVS Team
Summary: Episode thirteen of Moonlight Virtual Season 2. Episode by ClChen with the collaboration of the group.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2****  
****Episode Thirteen – Seward Alaska ****  
****Rating: M/NC17**

**Writer:** ClChen (with the collaboration of the group)

**Beta'd:** Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes Candomom, ClChen, Conni4, Evilous, Misfit, Mx wwmickd, Night Owl, Phantom Phoenix, Photosue and Sunny.**

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was dawn. Mick stood in Josef's den, contemplating another bottle of Johnny Walker as he poured the amber liquid slowly into a glass. It had been one more night of hunting Legion members and the second time he had been told that Beth was in Legion hands. With all his vampire hearing and senses, everything was telling him it was true, they had her.

Mick's hands were shaking and his rage was slowly building. He fought against the notion of her being in danger, his albeit brief conversation with her telling him she was safe. It wasn't enough, a single phone call would never be enough to reassure him of Beth's safety.

Mick slammed back the drink and then smiled bitterly to himself, wondering how much this stuff was costing Josef. Josef was still keeping things from him. _Why was he always left in the dark?_ He knew Coraline and Lance were playing a double game, but he had double and triple checked Coraline's information and she hadn't lied… yet. Josef on the other hand…

He poured more of the scotch, well past the two finger mark, and Mick closed his eyes as he slammed back the well aged scotch and then rested his hand on the bar. The helplessness ate at him. Telling himself that if low level Legion punks said they had Beth, that didn't make it true. Again he filled the glass, this time the liquid sloshed over the rim of the glass and onto the ebony bar. He twisted the tumbler around on the table, then picked it up and threw it against the wall, the liquid spilling everywhere, glass shattering. Soon the bottle of Johnny Walker suffered the same fate, shards of glass everywhere, the expensive liquor now running down the wall.

Mick's rage ignited, he had been almost to the point of no return. He wanted to tear the little fight-club wannabe limb from limb. But now his rage went past his own control and he didn't remember ripping the room apart, slamming bar stools over the bar. All he remembered was slumping to the floor against the wall, his knees to his chest. Josef was going to regret insisting that Mick move in. He rubbed his forehead several times before giving into the pain and grief that he still continued to feel. His arms still ached for Beth, his heart still ached for Beth. He couldn't remember what she smelled like; all scent of her had vanished days ago. He lowered his head to his arms and sobbed, tears falling, his heart breaking. He needed Beth, he knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt, he truly couldn't live without her any more.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Beth looked out over the harbor in Seward, Alaska. With only six hours of daylight, she was beginning to feel like a vampire, which caused a soft giggle to pass her rosy lips. Polar fleece and a Gortex Parka made her look like she was wearing a bag. She wondered if Mick would find this new look attractive.

Oscar had been doing that vampire sniffing thing a lot lately. Did that mean they were being followed or merely that he enjoyed the climate? _Unfortunately, it probably means we're being followed._ Beth closed her eyes and gave herself a hug, her mind imagining Mick holding her.

Mick had tried for so long to keep Beth sheltered from the vampire life. Now she was learning more than she ever wanted to know. How could she not, she was with Oscar 24/7. For example, when Oscar fed it meant hanging out in bars waiting for someone to become too drunk to notice a bite in public. Oscar scared most of the unwanted attention away from Beth, especially with his habit of following her to the ladies room. Even so she had received two proposals of marriage, three offers of employment to work above the Arctic circle for the pipeline and one as a pole dancer. _Me a pole dancer?-_ Beth shook her head and smiled to herself. _I have to laugh at the ridiculous nature of my current life. If I don't, I'll end up in the fetal position lying on the floor. I've done my share of crying under the covers. The truth is I physically ache... ache to hold Mick... ache to see Mick._ Bitter tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged herself tighter.

Oscar checked her door to make sure it remained locked, thinking Beth was finally understanding the meaning of the word "stay". Trying to convince her to obey a simple command was like asking her to not breathe, but he was determined to make sure she saw things his way. _If it pisses her off, all the better._ He made his way down the hall to the main desk to check for his paper.

Oscar was increasingly short tempered. He felt trapped in Seward; there was only one road into the place. If they could leave undetected in a fishing ship, anyone following would have to guess at their ultimate destination. He and Beth should have been long gone, but the Russian fishing vessel he planned to meet was either delayed or had left without them. He cursed Kostan and his demand for location, location, location. Usually Oscar cheated… publishing their location from the previous week.

They abandoned the Crown Victoria in Chico and had actually stolen a car to get them to Eureka. It had been another long night in a Chico bar, when one of the patrons, well beyond driving, was hunted down by her ex-husband and hauled unceremoniously home. Joint custody wasn't all it was cracked up to be. No one was going to miss the aging Nissan Sentra until morning. The first thing Oscar had done after stealing the Nissan(car) was toss the pine tree air freshener out the window and drive for a half an hour with the windows open. Only when Beth's teeth started chattering did he consent to roll up the windows. He hadn't been able to buy another car with the same trunk space as the Crown Vic. It forced them to hole up in motels more often than he wanted.

They were being herded north, Oscar was sure of it, and now they were cornered. _Come on Oscar.. Think…_ Oscar looked back up the stairs and his mind's eye tried to see into Beth's room. If he was a gambling man he would wager Beth was crying in the hotel room with the covers pulled over her head.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Mick stood in Josef's office. He was calmer than two nights previously, but he still longed for Beth. He had forced himself back to his freezer, willing himself to rest. He knew... deep down, Beth wouldn't approve of his rage; it wouldn't become her guardian angel. After a war of wills, his body finally gave into the cold oblivion, dreamless sleep over taking him.

Mick turned his attentions back to Josef's office, picking up a paper sitting on Josef's desk... it was the Financial Times. Josef maintained it was the only thing he ever read. Mick started to thumb through the pages, anything to avoid pouring himself another drink. It was ironic, Josef and the Legion both reading the Financial Times. Mick didn't think Josef subscribed to _Soldier of Fortune_ magazine.

As he looked through the paper, a personal's ad caught his attention. "The tundra of the cold always looks good, an old Russian port... But across the ocean from the father land?" _Was someone advertising a time share in the artic?_ Mick focused on the words as he noticed longitude and latitude coordinates. His brow furrowed forward in concentration and his eyes went wide. He closed the paper and looked around, it couldn't be? He opened the paper again, slowly easing into Josef's couch. As he read it again, he realized they were coordinates. Coordinates published in a national paper. His mind wandered to pictures of Beth and Oscar he had found the night before, it looked like they were taken north of San Francisco. They sure as hell couldn't go west… and Nevada was too sparsely populated. The Legion could locate the car from the air. Mick's breaths soon became excited as it dawned on him what exactly he was looking at.

"I'll be damned." Mick smiled wide and then folded the paper as Josef came in.

"Well, you look better… I'm still sending you the bill for the den." Josef quirked an eyebrow at Mick as he passed by him, "at least I can thank you for not smoking." He gave Mick a puzzled looked, more than a little confused by this shift in mood.

"Well, it's the least I could do… Listen, I need to borrow your jet. I ah… I think if… I got out of town it would help, maybe clear my head. Los Angeles is filled with too many memories of Beth…" Mick covered his mouth with his fist, acting as if he needed to cough, trying to hide the self satisfied smiled that was plastered on his lips. Again another quizzical look shot at Mick as Josef rounded his desk.

Mick walked toward one of Josef's ceiling to floor windows, his mind working, trying to figure out where in Alaska Beth could be.

"Vacation? Where?" Josef was really intrigued, of course Mick had an ulterior motive. How much had he learned? Josef decided to play it out, this could prove to be good, maybe a few freshies... and a reasonable excuse to watch over Mick. _Has Mick finally fallen off the wagon?_

"Does it matter?" Mick forced a nonchalant grin on his face as he tucked the paper under his arm.

"Um... Yes... Look, Mick, you haven't been the usual epitome of self-control that is, well, Mick..." _There needs to be a whole other word for you man..._ Josef couldn't help but shake his head at Mick, he knew his friend was hiding something.

"Where are we going?" Josef sat in his chair, toying with a pencil he picked up off his desk. Mick heaved a sigh, quirking an eyebrow as he made his way back to Josef's couch.

"Alaska... It's vamp friendly and... I've... Always wanted to go." Mick beamed a smile at Josef as he became more confident with the plan working in his mind.

"Alaska, eh... Okay, I think I can do Alaska, and yes, I'm going." Mick couldn't help his frown that replaced his happy grin. "Beth would kill me if anything ever happened to you, and I um, have grown attached to my head." Mick snorted and shook his head as he rubbed his jaw, listening to Josef as he made the call to tell his pilot to fuel the jet and have it ready in two hours.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Mick settled into the plane as it made its way over Seattle airspace. He toyed with his scotch as he watched Josef finalize a couple of deals. His best friend looked quite different in jeans, a fleece jacket and Nike tennis shoes. Mick lifted his booted foot to his knee, pulling it closer to his lap. He kept his hand on his ankle as he laid his head back. He was suddenly ambushed with memories of his last night with Beth. Her caresses, her soft moans, the taste of her blood on his lips. Her whispers of love and devotion playing in his ears. He jerked his head up as his breathing became heavier. He lifted his glass to his lips as his hand shook from the intensity of the vision. He slugged the whole glass back and set it down, rubbing his forehead trying to keep himself calm.

"Being haunted, Mick?" Josef asked, startling his friend.

"Just the usual, visions of Beth, things I hope to have again..." His voice was hoarse and filled with longing. He shook his head and grinned at Josef.

"What's with... This is so not you." Mick chuckled after he spoke, watching as Josef pulled on the jacket stretching his long legs and rubbing his thighs. "I don't know, Mick... Soon we'll be neck deep in lovely ladies who'll need our unique... abilities." Josef gave Mick a fanged smile, who in return chuckled softly, shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Cold women, whose blood should taste quite well." Josef wiggled his eyebrows at Mick as he tipped his AB- laced scotch to his lips.

"You do realize men out number women in Alaska." Mick's brow quirked in amusement.

Josef snorted as he sat his glass down. "Mortal men, but they don't have our charm or our finesse."

As Josef's plane landed in Anchorage, Mick released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He could feel his body hum with excitement. He could almost feel Beth. He fought to get his emotions under control as the hatch unlocked and opened. The cold air that embraced Anchorage circled around him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Beth's voice, telling him that she loved him. He jerked as he felt Josef's hand grip his shoulder.

"Why the hell do women insist on covering themselves with so many clothes?" Mick turned to Josef who gave him an annoyed grin as he started down the stairs.

"Well, maybe 'cause they don't do well in the cold like we do."

"Simone likes the cold." Josef said as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Mick shook his head, contemplating the details of exactly what Josef meant. "Well, not every woman is adventurous as Simone."

Josef nodded and looked around, then pointed Mick toward their limo. "We're headed to a Hotel in Downtown Anchorage. You can actually land on a lake right by it, with a small plane of course."

Mick took off his sun glasses as he listened to Josef, but his friend knew Mick's mind was else where. The ride in the limo was quiet, barely a word passed between them. Josef sighed and looked out his window, looking out over the cold city, hoping that Mick was telling him the truth, that there wasn't a dark motivation behind this trip.

Once inside, Mick went straight to the concierge's desk. It was a vamp friendly hotel, attracting fanged vacationers who enjoyed the cold and the long nights. He nodded at the pretty young woman before him and then gave her one of his winning smiles before he spoke. "How far is it to Seward?" The desk clerk smiled shyly back at Mick and then looked at her computer.

"First we're going to get a drink," Josef interrupted. "I'm not roughing it again like we did in Tierra del Fuego."

"Yeah, polar bears might have something to say about a willing contribution." Mick grinned again at the young brunette as she continued to arrange his car rental.

"A few penguins, that's all it was…" Josef took the car keys and then dangled them at Mick. Mick groaned and snatched the keys before following Josef to the bar.

The bar was a mix of humans and vampires. Mick looked for a quiet corner, he was in no mood to socialize. He nodded Josef toward a table in the corner and then went to the bar.

"Two… scotch… neat." As Mick waited for the bartender, his sensitive ears picked up on the buzz of conversation around him. He heard something he wasn't expecting.

"Two in Seward, well one vampire, guarding a human. Pretty blond too. I think she's the one we're looking for." Mick could feel the hairs on the back of his neck slowly raise. He closed his eyes as he felt his fangs elongate.

"Should be easy pickins if we play our cards right."

Throwing his drink back in one gulp, Mick considered how to proceed. Josef was chatting up two freshies in a booth. He signaled the bartender over, "What do you have in the way of special reserves? Girls who've already had a bit to drink this evening."

"Light or Stout?" The Bartender inquired.

"Two Stout, the highest alcohol content you've got... for that gentleman over there. My boss," Mick indicates Josef with a glance "likes a party." Mick gave him his best charming smile, trying to reassure the suspicious bartender.

"Those are local girls, we don't take kindly to anything happening to our girls around here." The bar keep continued to clean a glass as he glared at Mick.

"I'm the designated driver, my boss only lets me drink fresh when I'm not on duty." Mick pulled out two one hundred dollar bills, his hazel blue eyes slowly traveling to the bartender.

The bar tender gave Mick a questionable look and then went to a room in the back. Mick turned his attentions back to the two gentleman that he had overheard before. His jaw clenched as he overheard them making plans to leave in a few minutes. He shot another look back to Josef and straightened as the bartender escorted a couple of tipsy freshies over to Josef's table. Mick gave a quick smile and made his way back to Josef and presented him with the brews.

"Mick, I was just telling... Bridgette?" The girl looked from Josef to Mick and smiled nodding her head. Mick gave a smug grin in return and looked back at Josef. "That you like blondes and red heads..."

"Yeah, well, I need to go back up to the room. Those are for you enjoy." Josef quirked an eyebrow and then nodded, watching as Mick left the bar.

Mick cut around the corner and watched the two men he had overheard get up and leave the bar. He turned his head and acted like he was talking on one of the service phones. Once they were in the street, Mick made his way to his newly rented car.

Mick kept a laid back tail on his prey, wanting them to lead him. The drive from Anchorage to Seward was a long drive, giving Mick too much time to dwell on his thoughts. His mind kept replaying the events of the last several days, especially his brutal killing of one of the Legion members. He could vividly see terror in his victims face as he crushed vertebrae and severed his spinal cord, the smell of his fear and the foul taste of his blood. Reminding Mick again that couldn't remember the smell or taste of Beth, but reliving the satisfaction of a savage hunger and revenge was as real as…

Mick closed his eyes and then jerked the wheel of the car. He went off the road and then back on, avoiding a caribou that he almost struck. He wiped his face with his hand taking in several breaths. He allowed his vampire to venture forth, shutting his lights off, and allowing his own night vision to guide him down the road.

The closer he got to Seward the more anxious Mick became. He wanted Beth, to see her, touch her, to know that she was unharmed, untouched. He could feel his fangs ache, his arms ache, her blood no longer pumped through his veins, but as he got closer Mick recaptured the memory, the memory of how alive and sweet she tasted, how good love tasted as it coursed through her body. That was the reason he could feed from no other.

Mick swallowed hard, trying to quell the need to feed. He turned his lights back on as he came into the outskirts of the town, pulling the car into an alley. He took a few cleansing breaths before he stepped out, the cool brisk air rushing over his face, calming his frazzled nerves. He scented the air, hoping to pick anything, Beth. His head jerked as a husky that was tied up next to a door growled, his teeth bared, his fur standing on end. Mick growled back, his eyes iced over, his fangs bared. The husky whimpered in reply and tucked his tail firmly between his legs, retreating away from the predator that stood before him. Mick refocused his attentions to his surroundings; he hoped the two men hunting Oscar and Beth were as clueless as he was about their exact location. But what he needed most was just to find Beth. Further down the alley the back door to a bar was flung open as a fight spilled outside. _May as well start asking questions here._

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**


	2. Chapter 2

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

For days now Oscar had been feeling like they were being watched. He had changed his and Beth's evening pattern twice and had gone so far as to change hotels. But he still couldn't shake his uneasiness. Today was no different. As he gathered Beth to go downstairs for her dinner, that feeling got worse, and he was picking up on a scent that was familiar, or was it? Maybe his mind was finally playing tricks on him. He decided to change their direction once more. Oscar pulled Beth's hand as they made their way through the kitchen. He found a pantry with a lock and quickly looked around. He could hear Beth's racing heart and the smell of fear was almost overwhelming. He looked at Beth and then down the hall.

"Stay here. Don't come out till I come back!" He said sharply. She was confused since he had pulled her through the kitchen; she hated it when he wouldn't tell her what was going on, it made the fear worse.

"How long?" Her voice was filled with panic.

"Twenty minutes tops. I'll lock the door, don't answer it." Oscar raised his finger eye level to Beth. He had the look that told her 'for once listen'. "If someone comes, hide in the back."

He watched as Beth went inside and he pulled the lock. He paused and inhaled deeply. He had a scent for a fraction of a second, but now it was gone. He locked the door and retraced his steps, searching and smelling for a trace of their pursuer.

Beth stood in the dark, her heart pounding, retreating in the darkness until she bumped against the back wall. She heard the Oscar lock the door, but her fear was still there. Who was stalking them, who could have possibly found them in Alaska? She took a haggard breath and then froze again. A low growl echoed in the room. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall. She tried to remember what Oscar said, think of rabbits being still, eluding predators by remaining motionless, but the only thing that crept into her mind was Mick. Her lips started to tremble and her body started to shake as the rumble echoed again. She slowly turned to her would be attacker, trying to remember everything Oscar had told her.

"Beth?" she heard her name whispered. Her heart almost stopped as her breath caught. And out of the shadows he came. Hot tears started falling unchecked down her face.

"Mick?" She squeaked. And within seconds, they were in each others arms. Mick pulled her up until she was completely against him, smiling as Beth began to kiss every inch of his face, her wet cheeks brushing against his as she clung to him desperately.

"Mick!" He held her tight, her soft curves pressing against his tense chest. Finally his hands touched her face and pulled her lips to his. He hungrily took her lips, nipping, sucking, caressing every part of her mouth. He groaned as her lips parted for his insistent tongue, her sweet nectar overtaking him completely. He slowly pushed their way to the opposite wall, pressing her delectable curves even closer to him.

"God, I've missed you." He breathed against her mouth, his hands roaming over her body, mapping to memory just how good she felt.

"How did you find us?" She said in between his kisses.

"I had a hunch." He moved so he could see into her blue eyes, those very eyes that could consume him. "I had to see, I... I was..." He couldn't finish, his jaw clenched as he felt the sting of tears. Beth's heart almost broke looking at him. He was in pain, pain caused by her leaving. She stroked his cheek and pressed her lips to his, coaxing him back into a passionate kiss. She pulled away breathless as she remembered Oscar.

"Wait, Oscar is going to be back any second!" Her voice was filled with fear again. Mick smiled at her, that same smile that melted her every time.

"Then I guess we better hurry." Beth didn't have a chance to say another word as Mick's lips descended onto hers.

Beth whimpered against Mick's insistent kiss. He pulled at her blouse, his hands seeking the warmth of her skin, the fullness of her breasts. Mick broke the kiss from Beth's lips long enough to allow her to suck in a breath of air and then he took them again. His hands worked urgently against her bra, freeing her soft breasts, caressing her nipples with his thumbs, enjoying the vibration of her moan in his mouth.

Beth pushed Mick's Henley as far as it would go, forcing them apart once more. Mick moved from her lips and then flung the offending garment across the small pantry. His hands went to her zipper, pulling it down, unsnapping her button and then stepping away from her to pull down her jeans. Pressing his face against her stomach, Mick supported her while she scuffed off her shoes, inhaling and letting his passion overtake him.

Quickly Beth's hands busied with his jeans as well, forcing them and his boxers down about his ankles. Mick's powerful hands squeezed her round soft butt, lifting her up, his own body pressing hers against the wall and then, in one long fluid motion, he thrust home. Beth wrenched from his lips and gasped from the sudden fullness she felt. His movements were quick and deep, each thrust a punctuation of everything he had been feeling; as if he was cleansing his soul of all he had done in her absence.

Beth held on tight to his shoulders and neck, her only thought was of him deep inside her, filling the emptiness she felt without him. His thrusts became harder, deeper, faster until he couldn't think, his hand finding her bouncing breast and then his fangs sinking in. Her blood hit his mouth just as her walls clenched and pulled around him. He could vaguely hear her scream his name as she forgot everything but him. He spilled inside her as her love laced blood filled his mouth. His knees gave and he sank with Beth held tight in his arms, his tongue licking and sealing her wound. Beth's hands were running through his sweat slicked hair, her lips pressing against his forehead as he trembled from her touch.

"I… I… I can't live without you, Beth… I can't, I can't." His sobs overtook him as Beth held him close, comforting her wounded angel.

Seconds seemed like hours as the two lovers held each other, content in each others arms, willing time to stop. Mick contentedly listened to Beth's steady pulse, the soft rise and fall of her chest, things he wasn't sure he would ever hear again. Her scent was soothing to him, what he had longed for, and had done without. She was pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he sat on his knees, both still naked and unmoving. But Mick knew Oscar was coming back and they didn't have much time left. Plus there were the two hunters, working for either the legion or Lance. He moved his head from Beth chest and smiled into her blue eyes. They were warm and filled with love. He touched her cheek as he studied her face. He wasn't sure if he could will himself to pull from her, to move and do what needed to be done.

"Oscar should be coming back, he said twenty minutes." Beth touched Mick's face and watched as he closed his eyes and nodded. He held her close as he stood up and then they both sighed and whimpered as they uncoupled. Mick pressed his forehead to Beth's, still unwilling to even break contact to get dressed, but it was she who nudged him toward his shirt as she found her own blouse. He watched her intently as she redressed, and dressed himself, then took her back into his arms again once the task was done, holding her close as Oscar unlocked the door.

"How in the hell..." Oscar's eyes turned to Beth.

Beth gave him a pained smile. "Don't look at me, I was just as shocked as you." Oscar wrinkled his nose as he smelled the both of them. He rubbed his bald head as he shook it, hating how a PI was able to track him.

"She didn't know, I figured it out, Financial Times. I was in the Army ya know..." Mick's explanation was brief and Oscar glared at them before looking around and motioning for them both to step out. Mick continued his explanation. "We have a problem. Back in Anchorage I over heard two men, I'm not sure if they're Legion or Lance's, but they know where you are." Oscar cursed in German and Russian as he rubbed his face furiously with his hands.

"Yes, our two would-be hunters are Legion..." Everyone turned to look down the hall, where there was Josef, looking more than just a little disgusted.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Oscar thrust the hotel room door open and gestured for Josef to proceed him. He closed the door with a decided thump. "This is a fine mess you've gotten us into, Josef."

"So we're Laurel and Hardy now, Oscie?" Josef's attempt at humor was met by a blank stare and his little smile faded. "I didn't make this mess by myself. You've had a hand in it and so has Mick."

"Humph!" Oscar crossed his arms. "Mick thinks he's protecting his woman with his actions. I don't see you dirtying your hands ferreting out the Legion and meting out punishment."

"I pay people to do my dirty work." Josef waved a flippant hand. "You're doing a piss-poor job of keeping Beth safe when even Mick can find her. I'm surprised he did. He's been so out of control, I'm not even sure I know who he is anymore."

"Because I've been playing by your rules, Josef," Oscar turned sharply away and went to the room's refrigerator to remove a decanter of fresh A-. Grabbing two tumblers, he returned to Josef and thrust one into his hand. "Your money and your authority will not keep Beth safe, but I can." He filled both glasses and lifted his to drink as Josef waited for him to continue. He made him wait until he'd finished the glass. "I'll be deciding the when and the where from now on. You need to focus your efforts on removing the threat and I'll keep Beth alive. It's the only way."

"The only way?" Josef let his surprise show at the question to his authority. "You think that you can do a better job of this without my help?"

"I know I can." Oscar's expression showed no doubt. "After today, no one will know where we are. Not even you."

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

**Mick's POV**

_Even though they speak in hushed tones only a vampire can hear, I can hear every word. Josef and Oscar are arguing about the situation. I block it out only wanting to see, feel and hear Beth. We lay on the bed facing each other our clothes long ago shed as our eyes and hands try to commit every inch of each other to memory. I am running my hands through her hair and placing kisses along her jaw. She is running her hands up and down my back with one leg draped over mine. She arches into me leaving no space between us_

"I wish we could stay just like this," _she sighs._

_I pull her tight to me_. "I know….I know, I do too."

_Her eyes lids are beginning to weigh heavy with her need for sleep. She is fighting it not wanting to miss a moment with me._

"Beth…sweetheart." _Her eyes roll up to look at me._ "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," _I assure her. She nods and snuggles closer. Soon I can hear the relaxed steady rhythm of her heart that tells me she is finally asleep. I close my eyes and just listen to the sound of her sleeping. the bloody rage that has ripped through me since she has been gone subsides, for now._

**Beth's POV**

_I can't hear them but I know just from the look on Mick's face that Oscar and Josef are arguing. Mick and I are trying to block out the rest of the world. I try not to think about tomorrow and leaving. Just to feel Mick in my arms again is heaven. I move my hands up his back and around his neck pulling him closer. Our lips meet. We don't hurry needing to savor the taste of each other. The comfort of being in his arms is allowing my body to relax. Lack of sleep is catching up with me._

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

"Where's Oscar, Josef?" Mick quietly opened the doorway connecting the two rooms. He'd been aware of the argument in the next room but stayed focused on Beth.

"I don't know… he walked out. He's going to do it his way from now on; thanks to you Sherlock."

"Do you know what I find at Legion safe houses, Josef? Punks who taunt me, saying the Legion has Beth. Martial artists who the Legion has convinced to take on a vamp bare-handed. I also find pictures of Beth and Oscar"

"Seems to me I knew a human who wanted to take on vamps bare-handed."

Mick says coldly, "That doesn't turn out so well. If you've been following the clean-ups, you know the Legion has had successes with these amateurs. How did I find Beth? …from coordinates published in a copy of the Financial Times lying on your desk. If Oscar's gone, you watch the hall. I'm with Beth." Mick turns on his heel, leaving Josef at a loss for words.

Inside their room, Mick listens to Beth sleeping peacefully. He sits beside her, touching her lightly, worrying…_she's thin… there's dark circles under her eyes…_ today she won't wake up alone.

Oscar HAS kept her safe, Mick admits, they're tired… like soldiers get tired. LA has taught him the Legion has them outnumbered, he can't watch Beth alone. It's time to start thinking like the guy on the front line and the general at the same time.

_Josef… not exactly commander in chief material… too much intrigue and politics__Oscar understands intrigue… a soldier… __Talbot… _

Mick lurked in the shadows outside the hotel, the late afternoon dusk was long gone. Beth was awake and Oscar had returned barely speaking a word. Josef was sleeping at a vamp friendly motel. _If the Legion found them… damn they needed more vamps… Beth and Oscar had to start moving again. There it was… motion on the rooftops… Legion professionals, _Mick reached in his pocket to hit "send," a text going out to Oscar and Josef. _When did he start to notice the legion had their own scent? _

Mick moved down the street, luring them away from Beth at a leisurely pace to make sure they would follow. Oscar would pick up the tail end and Josef would join in just for the fun. A man stumbled along on the other side of the street, he reeked of cheap booze, but his pheromones were telling a different story. _Anxiety... Adrenaline... Either the guy was behind on child support or he worked for the Legion. Two can play this game. _

Mick crossed the street keeping the drunk, a human shield, between him and the rooftop followers. A subsonic growl let him know that Oscar was taking to the roofs. Motion in the parallel alley gave up the locations of two more legion members. Mick kept walking, listening as Oscar made the first kill. A quick look behind, more motion, a blur of black with green eyes... _night vision... clever. _

Mick let the alcohol soaked stalker close the distance between them. Mick slowed, his pursuer slowed as well. _Ok, maybe not an amateur... how long has Beth been alone. _Mick stopped to light a cigarette, inhaling slowly as he cracked the safety tab on the lighter, forcing Jack Daniels to approach him. In an instant Mick was facing him with a snarl. The legion soldier was new enough at the game that close and personal attack startled him.

Mick smiled with grim satisfaction. Vamp speed meant vamp time and Mick flicked the lighter precisely against the alcohol soaked parka. _Got to love those man made materials... wool would only smolder. _The flash of fire blinded Mr. Night Vision and slowed his attack. _This guy's smarter, faster. _A stake ripped through Mick's short jacket skating along the Kevlar surface below. _But not fast enough to change up his basic vampire attack. _Mick snapped his neck and tossed the body down an alley before jumping to the rooftop. Burning man was attracting attention.

He caught Oscars scent in wind, he spotted him two rooftops over, Oscar nodded then pointed back to Beth's hotel. Message clear; go back to Beth... He doubled back, leaping from building to building until he reached the hotel. Climbing down the fire escape to the window, he forced it open snapping the lock. Scenting for Beth, he found she had retreated to the bathroom.

"Beth... open up it's Mick."

Mick could hear the latch turn... Beth was quiet; he didn't pick up fear or adrenaline. The door cracked open and he pushed it cautiously as it swung to reveal Beth, kneeling, with a sawed off shotgun ready for whoever walked through the door.

"Silver buckshot... more uses than mace..."

"Let's go," Beth clicked the safety on and secured the shotgun into a shoulder holster sized for Oscar.

On the roof of the hotel Mick scanned the adjoining buildings looking for the Legion. He couldn't see them or smell them. He let out a low, subsonic growl, calling to Oscar. His reply was to the east, leading them to the port. Mick grabbed Beth, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Lock your ankles... hold on tight..."

He jumped to the other roof, stumbling a little with the landing.

"Sorry..." he adjusted her legs and weight, then ran and jumped to the next building. Beth buried her face in Mick's neck, hands clasping herself, bruising her own arms. He stopped and sniffed the air... Josef. Mick carried her over more rooftops; they could see the port below. He could hear Oscar below, and the rapid beating hearts of multiple humans. He knelt down allowing Beth to climb off.

"Stay here... stay low..." He kissed her then jumped down to the street below.

The legion was forcing Oscar in to the alley; close quarters where they could overwhelm him with numbers. This fight was a chess game; the Legion warriors were experts at fighting vampires. They would watch Oscar for an opening and then attack, targeting a joint, knee, elbow or shoulder with multiple blows then backing off. They were not expecting Mick to attack them from the rear. One neck snapped instantly, Mick threw the body against another legion member, tangling him the arms and legs of his dead comrade. Oscar pulled the nearest fighter toward him, snarling, biting and drinking a quick pint from the jugular to heal his wounds.

Dropping the body, Oscar leaped to the roof. Beth aimed the shot gun and clicked the safety off... Oscar turned and whispered, "Penguins", their safe word.

Mick cautiously circled the three remaining; he growled and snarled at them. In a blink he moved in close taking the biggest guy, snapping his neck and using his body as shield against the barrage of gun fire that rained towards him. The rules of fighting didn't seem to apply to Mick, he took too many chances.

Beth gasped when she heard the gun fire below and tried to run to the ledge. Oscar grabbed her and pulled her back.

"He's Ok..." He pulled on her dragging her further away from the edge. "Beth! We have to go..."

Oscar took a deep breath; Josef was getting closer, and with company. He threw Beth over his shoulder and jumped down to the street, running towards the docks.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**


	3. Chapter 3

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Josef cursed the white Nissan Sentra, _This thing was dogging it_. The legion had been waiting for him outside his motel. _Good thing a torch-bearing mob was so 18th century and flame throwers were two extravagant for public use. _They had overwhelmed him, three of them pinning him down. Bone crushing blows rained down on them as they got out a stake. The Kevlar Josef was wearing under a fleece jacket had surprised them. _Thank you IZOD penguin, _fleece didn't show any visible bullet proof vest lines. Josef had leapt to his feet and run for the car, _running, he was good at running. _

Josef reached the hotel slamming the car in park. He was halfway to the front doors when he stopped. smoke... human blood... burning flesh... He leaned against the building, pressing his body into the shadows. Mick.... on the roof, growling. Oscar... a few blocks away answering him. Shuffles of movement began to fill his ears, surrounding him... more Legion. Above him, Mick was on the move, ...with Beth. _He better be taking her to Oscar. _Josef vamp sped to the other side of the street and into the alley. He laid low and watched three legion run down the street, all in black, chasing after Mick and Beth. _Damn, these guys are like roaches... I hate roaches... anything that gives vamps a run for immortality._

Josef is after them silently. Ahead of them he sees Oscar leap to the ground, carrying Beth on his back. Springing forward he seizes the legion hunter who is last, snapping his neck, dropping the body the ground. _I out grew this two centuries ago. _Oscar is in front of Beth, shielding her as she unsheathes the shotgun, clicking the safety off. Josef thinks, Oscar's got his hands full and the other attacker is on top of her before she can raise the gun. Without thinking she presses the barrel against his thigh pulling the trigger and he collapses, bleeding to death from a pulverized femoral artery. Beth's eyes are wild, teeth clenched... discovering a rage she didn't know was in her. Reloading...

The noise was deafening, Mick had heard Beth scream before his ears began to ring. _Oscar has her... Oscar has her... Oscar has her.... _The weight of the dead legionnaire was getting lighter, the bullets were beginning to travel through and hit the Kevlar with more force. Mick roared and threw the body at the shooters, a momentary pause in the gunfire, but enough for Mick to attack… close in using his teeth a throat ripped and spit out with disgust; a second human shield. Mick drops the body as the final attacker flees. Following him from the rooftops above, Mick enjoys the backwards glances and the gradually calming heart beat of his prey.

Oscar watched the legionnaire run from the alley... _good.. _. It means the Legion had run out of back up thugs. He sees Mick on the roof, taking off after the guy. Beth is still staring at the guy she shot, his face is covered with a mask, and she reaches down to pull it off. Oscar stops her and turns her away from it; she gulps, facing Josef who is kneeling on the ground, still biting into the neck of a struggling legionnaire.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

They stayed under the shower until the water got cold, long past the time when the water ran clear. Mick had washed and cleaned the both of them as Beth, still stunned, stared at her feet and the blood that was swirling toward the drain, diluted by the water.

The three of them had broken into an empty house near the docks. Josef was on the phone coordinating clean-up called in from Anchorage. Oscar wasout making arrangements, gathering their few belongs and clothes for Mick.

"It's ok Beth," Mick repeated like a mantra in response to Beth's occasional gasping sobs, stroking her back and shoulders. "We did what we had to do." Mick touched Beth's chin with his fingers guiding her eyes to his. He gave her a quick wink and a gentle smile.

Beth began to shiver in the cold as Mick wrapped her in a towel. "I know Mick," she said as she looked up at him  
with her clear blue eyes, emotions of sadness, fear, anger, love flitting across her face like fast moving clouds.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Mick held Beth close as they approached the boat, knowing they would be parted once more. Beth clutched him, not wanting to let him go again, not wanting to be without him. Beth gave another involuntary shiver and Mick shrugged out of his coatto wrap it around her, letting her slip her arms in before pulling her tight back to his chest.

Beth looked around them. Oscar and Josef were a few feet ahead talking, more like arguing, but she couldn't hear what was being said. She looked up to Mick and saw the pain in his face, knowing they must be talking about her and how she had to leave. She was pretty sure Oscar was reminding Josef that Mick needed to stay away.

"Come with me," Beth pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears.

Mick stopped walking and looked down into the ocean of her eyes, his undead heart broke. He wanted desperately to do just that, whisk her away, once again being her guardian angel, not Oscar.

"I wish I could." Mick moved his hands to hold her cold ones. He brought them to his lips and kissed them, rubbing them with his own trying to warm them up. "I never want to let you go, but it has to be this way. I need you safe… and right now I can't do it." Mick brushed Beth's cheek with his thumb as he fought to get the rest of his words out. "There's too many of them, more humans than vamps... and they are after us. I trust Oscar." Mick thinks about how easily he believed the lies. He had demanded a way to know Beth was safe only to be met by Oscar's stony silence. The three vampires knew that Josef's intelligence had failed. It was up to Oscar to make them both disappear. "The Legion doesn't care about human life either."

Mick looked away, unable to hold her eyes while he confessed his short comings. Beth quickly pulled her hands from his, wrapping them around his neck, pulling him closer. His chin rested on her forehead and her voice was but a whisper, "I have always felt safe with you." Her voice trembled as she closed her eyes tight.

Feeling the sting of tears coming, Mick knew he had to get her on the boat quickly or he wouldn't be able to let her go at all. Mick kissed her forehead once more and started to walk again, keeping her tight tohim, committing her scent to memory once more.

When they reached Josef and Oscar, Beth was sniffling, trying to keep the tears from falling, trying to stay strong; to listen to Oscar and to get mad. But how was she supposed to be mad at Mick? He had come to find her, to see her, and protect her.

"It's time for us to go," Oscar extended his arm for her to go ahead of him onto the boat.

Beth looked to Oscar, her heart pounding in her chest, then back to Mick as a tear escaped and rolled down her check. Mick brushed it aside with his thumb, his hand lingering on her face as his lips longed for her. Leaningdown, he took her lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned into a heated one full of passion, demand, and longing.

When they separated, Beth was breathless as she looked at Mick and a tear trailed down to his lips. Beth reached her hand up to brush it away, brushing her thumb across his soft lips. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself." Again her voice was only a whisper

He knew she would be mad if she knew the extent to which he had let himself go, not feeding regularly or sleeping enough. He gave her the best crooked smile he could, kissing her thumb and nodding. He wouldn't feel as guilty about lying that way. When he was without Beth, he didn't want to drink the blood of another, to be that monster without his light.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

As Beth sat on the boat staring out the window, Mick was standing on the dock. As the boat began to move, her tears fell, unstopping as he began to get further and further away once more until she couldn't see. Clutching Mick's jacket tight around her, she breathed in his scent, letting it calm her.

"Want a drink?" Oscar startled her, standing beside her with a bottle and two glasses.

She gave a small laugh, "Going to get me drunk so I'll stop crying?"

Oscar gave her a smile, "Just thought you might need one. You did well today."

Beth took the glass as he filled it; this was beginning to become a pattern with them. She wondered where they would be when she woke up, but didn't really care; it wasn't the one place she wanted to be.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**


End file.
